


The Drawing of the Two

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Finger Sucking, Infidelity, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers up and including episode 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Dennis finds himself drawn to this young man who he found. On his way to take Nick to be seen by Henry Deavers, he is even more drawn to him, in a way that he can’t understand.





	The Drawing of the Two

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have included a reference to something Dennis mentions in Episode 3. Also, I refer to "The Kid" as "Nick" in this fic, as--in Episode 3--we find out the Guards at Shawshank are calling him that now. It seemed easier than writing "The Kid" all the time.
> 
> Also, there is now a Chinese translation version of my little story, which can be found here: http://shiluodeyijiao.lofter.com/post/1f755509_ef25da78 (sorry, don't know how to make it clicky!)

Dennis shook his head to himself as he hustled Nick down the long hallway. He had gone to get him and gotten him out of his cell. He had brought him down the hallway, only telling the young man that it was okay. He was safe, Dennis had told him. He was taking him to someone who could help. 

Dennis still didn’t entirely understand what was going on. He just knew that everything had changed for him, that instant that he had gone down that ladder and found that young man in the cage. The young man with the truly huge eyes, with the slim body. He had started calling him “The Kid” but the other guards were already calling him “Nick”, partly in homage to Nick at Night and partly for Nic Cage. Dennis found himself thinking more and more of “The Kid” as Nick now. His eyes flicked to Nick’s lanky body. He sure wasn’t no kid. That was for sure. 

They were almost to the door when he thought he heard a noise. He pushed Nick against the wall, plastering a hand over Nick’s mouth. “Shhh!” 

They stayed deathly still. No further noises as Dennis stared at the far end of the hall. No footsteps. Finally, he relaxed and went to pull his hand away. His breath caught as he caught those vast doe eyes staring down at him. His hand slipped a little, so now the tips of his fingers were resting on those lush lips. He let out a loud gasp as Nick’s mouth opened and a tongue flicked out, brushing against the pads of his fingers. 

“Who are you? What are you doing to me?” He said in a low voice. 

Nick did not speak, merely oh-so-slowly lifting his own hand and wrapping delicate fingers around Dennis’s wrist. He tugged slightly and pushed the tips of those fingers into his mouth, where he sucked them. 

A groan slipped out of Dennis’s mouth and he felt his eyes flutter. “Stop,” he protested halfheartedly. He let out a little moan of disappointment when Nick actually did stop. But his fingers were still in Nick’s mouth. He drew them out sluggishly, leaving wet trails over lips. He moved them so now he was cupping that face. They stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then Dennis moved forward, giving Nick time to stop him, time to move away. When Nick raised his face in obvious invitation, he surged ahead, kissing him passionately. His tongue probed at Nick’s lips and they opened instantly. He delved in, moaning at the taste. He reveled in, got lost in it, could have gone on forever. But then he heard a distant clang of the gates and pulled back reluctantly. Once disconnected, he looked at Nick and said, in a hoarse voice, “I’m married. I’m married and my wife is going to have a baby in a month. I can’t do this. I can’t—“ He stopped.

“I know,” Nick spoke at last. 

“What you do to me,” Dennis said in a wondering, confused tone. “Some kinda damn spell.”

Nick said nothing, merely licked his lips, making Dennis shiver. 

“I’m not trying to hurt you. I want to help.”

“I know,” Nick said again. 

“I…” He was going to say more but he stopped. He heard an engine and knew the bus was getting ready to pick up the passengers. He was about to lose his window. “C’mon,” he said, pulling Nick away from the wall. 

They hurried to the stairs. Right before pushing him outside, Dennis pulled him down and kissed him hard. “You’ll get in trouble but you’ll be fine. I’ll make sure of it. He’s waiting for you. Henry Deavers is out there,” he said, pulling open the door and pushing Nick through then quickly backing through the door and shutting it. He raced up the corridor, desperate to get anywhere else before the alarm sounded. All the while, without realizing it, he was rubbing his fingers on his right hand together. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to tags. Also, I am pretty sure that this will get Jossed by future episodes but...


End file.
